Chewing gum is a common consumer product, used for cleaning teeth to prevent oral cavities, protecting teeth, lowering stress and facilitating facial beauty. Most chewing gum packaging, while designed simply yet, produces several undesirable disadvantages. For example, in many cases, it is difficult to control the dispensing of the packaging contents. Thus, when trying to take a piece of chewing gum, multiple pieces may be poured out into the user's hands. In addition to being inconvenient, such practice also may by unhygienic, as the user may have to handle the unwanted pieces to put them back in the packaging. Additionally, much packaging of this type is not designed to be reusable, resulting in resource waste.